No More 3x5s
by UnusualLoveSong
Summary: Mini Sequel to What Lays In The Forest. Bella and Edward write letters back and forth for the five years until Edward returns. Special appearances by the Cullens and Jacob.
1. August 2008

**Sequel time kind of! haha This is the sequel to What Lays In The Forest. If you read this without reading that first, it will make no sense. haha I know these are going to be shorter but there will be a lot more of them. I plan to write a letter every other day. **

**Vote in my profile if you want Jacob to be a werewolf. It will help because I have no idea. **

**The title comes from a John Mayer song, 3x5. It's all about a boy and girl writing letters and the boy is saying that he's finally coming back. It sounded fitting. lol**

* * *

**August 13th, 2008**

Dear Edward,

Hi.

How have you been? I've been well. I made a new friend. His name's Jacob. I know what you're thinking. Jacob as in the Jacob I hate. Well it's that Jacob. To my surprise he's not so bad. I'm even going over to his house tomorrow. It's strange, I know but true.

Let Alice know I'll wear the clothes. She'll know if I don't and I don't want to make her angry. They're alright, I suppose, just not what I'm used to wearing. I'll just get used to wearing skirts… that's all.

No more mythical creatures for me. Vampires are enough for a life time. But by my next letter, I'll probably be hanging out with a Witch or something. You never know… Kidding.

Tell everyone I'm good and still alive. I haven't fallen down a manhole or anything like that. But you must know by now that I tripped down the stairs and twisted my ankle. How graceful am I? ….Don't answer that. But you probably already know as Renee rushed me in and I knew Carlisle was trying not laugh. It's not that bad really. I managed to hide my sprained wrist from Charlie and Renee and Carlisle said it was fine. But again, you probably know that too.

I don't know why I have to write to you, Edward to be honest. Alice will see my future and Carlisle can tell you about my latest injury then you all can laugh at my expense. Everything I'm telling you, you know. And don't say you don't because I know you do.

Other than what I've mention, nothing has changed with me to be honest. I'm just Bella. Boring and plain Bella. I would like to tell you I'm sorry already for my letters in the future. They will probably bore you out of your mind when you would rather be getting some mountain lion.

What's something you don't know? Umm…. Tricking… My birthday's exactly in one month but Alice probably saw the lack of a party that I'll have so you know that too.

Well….I'm miss you, Edward. I truly do. I wish you would come around but I do somehow understand your logic behind it. But I don't want to be with anyone but you.

Forget I said that. I knew I should have written in pencil.

Always,

Bella Swan

* * *

**Sooo... that was a lot of Bella being Bella. I had that thought in my head for the longest time. Wouldn't Edward already know everything she's writing? haha I don't think Edward would care though. lol I keep having to remember Bella is only twelve...well soon thirteen. :D haha**


	2. September to December 2008

**Sorry for my lack of updating. School is bringing me down. I'm trying to write as much as possible though. **

**Here are some responses to questions asked in reviews?**

**Yes, all the chapters will be letters. Some chapters may have one to five letters. It all depends how lazy I am. haha**

**Bella is still twelve. She just turned thirteen. Edward will be back around her seventeenth birthday.**

**The letters will grow less over time but they will always be in each other's thoughts though. Bella isn't the best at writing letters. lol**

**___________________________________________  
**

**September 12th, 2008  
**

Dearest Bella,

A lot of things are strange. Hopefully this friend is normal for your sake. And very funny with the witch comment but I'm afraid I have yet to met one. I'll fill you in when I do.

I'm glad you're still alive. Carlisle has been telling us of you and all your ridiculous ways you've been getting hurt. Maybe that Jacob kid can help you stay alive. I want you to promise me that in five years from now that you won't be permanently injured or dead. I need to be able to see you again.

Silly Bella, I may know sometimes but it's better to hear it from you. You could never bore. I actually enjoyed your previous letter very much.

Actually, I didn't know abut your Birthday. Thanks for mentioning it. Happy Birthday! We won't be sending any gifs in the mail but you should expect a lot when all of us see you again. I would advise you to stay away from Alice.

I miss you too, Bella. You're like my sun but an eclipse has come. But with every letter I receive, a little ray peaks out. So as long as you want to, keep writing.

Forever (literally),

Edward Cullen

**___________________________________________**

**December 28th, 2008  
**

Edward,

I didn't forget you, I swear and I'm not dead obviously. I just had nothing to write. So…here goes nothing…

In September, it was my birthday as you know. I didn't tell Jacob and he found out four days afterwards. He was pretty upset I didn't tell him to say the least.

October came and the only thing that really happened was Halloween. To your amusement and my own, I dressed as a vampire. Fangs and all. Since it was my first time trick-or-treating and probably my last, I wanted to sink my teeth in to it. Sorry… bad vampire joke. Forgive me.

I included a picture of me in my costume. Enjoy. Ha ha.

Then November came with nothing. It got colder out and it reminded me of you but nevertheless. Oh and I applied to many Universities. I'd be taking my courses online of course in September. Best thing about that is that I'd be graduating at seventeen which means no more school and more Bella Edward time.

Christmas just passed, again as you know. Wait…Do vampires celebrate Christmas? Never mind, you're vampires not Jewish. I got a lot of presents to my dismay. I also got a mysterious box on my window sill with lots of sweets inside. Care to explain, Edward?

So now it's almost the New Year. Jacob invited me to La Push to a bonfire on New Years' Eve to hear old tribal stories. Cool, huh?

Missing you,

Bella

**___________________________________________**

**So there you have it. We are nearly almost at 2009. **

**The letters will stop around September of 2013, I think. That's five years right? haha  
**


	3. February to June 2009

**So I finished some more letters and I hope you enjoy them. There's a letter from Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. haha I had fun writing that. I'll try to get some letters up as soon as I write them.**

____________________

**February 14, 2009**

Silly Girl,

About that mysterious box, you might have found another one with conversation hearts in it. I know you don't like presents but it's not like I spent a fortune and Alice told me you'd enjoy them. I hope she wasn't lying then I'm sorry. Anyway… Happy Valentine's Day.

Esme definitely framed picture of you in your costume and it's now sitting on our mantel. Haven't you learned anything about vampires, Bella? We don't have fangs or wear capes. But Alice thought you looked awfully cute and I must agree. I'm glad you and this Jacob seem to be good friends. I'm happy for you.

Not much is happening at the Cullen household. We don't really do much to tell you the truth. Alice and Rosalie had indulged themselves in countless shopping trips, Emmett and Jasper have been playing these stupid video games nonstop and as for me, I've been making a way along. I've composed a lot lately. Since you sent me a photo and there would be no point to give a picture of myself as I'll always look the same, I've gave you a CD with one of my songs. Bella's Lullaby to be exact. I don't know why but it reminded of you when I wrote it. I hope it helps you remember me better. I know you humans don't have the best memories.

The real vampire,

Edward

____________________

**April 23, 2009**

Bells,

We can't let Edward have all the fun. How's my favourite clumsy human? I've been good well besides the fact I miss having someone to make fun of. You're an easy target, sorry. At least I have the pixie still. Ok… now my head hurts thanks to the psychic pixie. She wants to add something now. Toodles, Bella.

If you didn't notice, that was Emmett. I apologize for him. It's Alice by the way. Edward doesn't even know we're writing you. He's hunting with Jasper. Oh, Jasper says Hi. Bella, honey, please stay home on April 27th. I know you have plans with Jacob to go to his house but you'll get into a car crash going up and you get pretty injured. Just tell Jacob to come to your house. He'll come. Jacob seems like a good kid. He'll be a great friend to you, Bella. I assure you. And Bella, don't wear those childish shirts anymore. You're growing into a lady and those shirts you have just aren't that flattering. Rose wants to add something and Emmett won't steal the paper away from her and say anything stupid. I wish I could say I'll see you soon but Edward's forbid it. Sorry.

Hey Bella. I know we didn't get off on the right foot and I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated with you. I couldn't understand why you ran away. You have a good life compared to mine. Being a vampire isn't the worst thing, I guess. I wish that I could be like you. I envy you. You may be thirteen but you have your whole life to look forward too. Well go to go, Edward just came in. See you, Bella.

Lots of Love,

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie

____________________

**May 1st, 2009**

Edward,

Thank your 'sibling's' for the letter they sent me, please. I appreciated it though I don't think you know they did so. Well…now you do.

That's embarrassing but if you must keep my picture up. Also, can you yell at Alice for me? Apparently someone broke into my house and stole all my clothes and nothing else. I had to go shopping with my mom. Not fun.

Guess What! I got accepted to Yale. I'm going to major in English. How cool is that? I start near my birthday sadly but it's not going to occupy all my free time. I get to watch lectures online and have web cam conversations with professors. It's awesome.

I loved the songs. I fell asleep. That sounds bad but it's a lullaby and it's supposed to relax and calm you. Good job! I can't wait to see you so you can play it for me.

Sorry, Edward. I have to wrap this up quickly. Renee and Charlie want to take me out for a celebration dinner.

Bella "Future Yale Student" Swan

____________________

**June 12th, 2009**

Bella,

I'm very sorry about Alice. She was blocking me out that day with that new song by Britney Spears. I doubt you know it but I really didn't care that some guy was a womanizer.

Your part of the family, Bella. So it's all good. We needed a picture of you anyway. Plus, you do have the crest which I'm pretty sure you're wearing right now,

Congratulations on Yale. I went there about fifty years ago. You'll enjoy it though yo aren't actually going. You should go there for your masters and I might just tag along.

Thanks for the song comment. It just flowed out of me. If you played the piano for as lone as I did, you could compose your own song too. I bet it would be even better than mine.

Bella, stop worrying about Jacob. He'll understand why you can't hang out as much. He's starting high school and you're starting university. You'll both be busy. I don't want to hear any of how you don't feel normal. You aren't normal, Bella but you're way more normal then me. You'll fit in soon enough, trust me.

Edward Cullen

____________________

**So Bella is doing courses online at Yale now. Alice stole her clothes. lmao Alice can see Jacob so he's not a werewolf... yet.... **

**I can't believe that 43 people voted on either they want Jacob to be a werewolf or not. That was strange to see. I was expecting 20 at the most. lol So I made the results viewable now but for the people too lazy to go to it, I'll post them here.**

**3 people didn't care whatsoever. haha**

**12 people said Hale No to Jacob being a dog. **

**28 people said Hale Yes for a wolfie Jacob.**

**So Jacob will be a werewolf obviously but I'll just tell you that I'm sick of the love triangle and this fanfic is strictly a E/B fanfic.  
**


End file.
